


I(n)Credible Drabbles

by minkit



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-ship, Romance, coffee shop AU, more tags characters and ships added as each drabble is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding the Enhypen boys! Prompts and requests allowed and encouraged!-1: wonki2: sunki3: jakehoon4: JAKEWON: Jungwon is feeling anxious about being Enhypen's leader. Jake cheers him up. (request for yanggarden)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	1. 1 - WonKi

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do drabble collections and just post them as their own story but I kinda wanted to make one. So I did!! Here's the first one and PLEASE!! If you have any requests for certain ships (any allowed) or certain prompts, please feel free to leave it in the comment and I'll do my best (also with credit towards the prompter!) or message me or tweet me @ minkit578 over on twitter
> 
> However as the boys are mostly minors, please keep the requests age appropriate~ I don't mind doing smut and the like for OTHER fandoms, but not for these boys. Other than that, anything goes and I will do any genre <3

**#1: WonKi**  
  
Jungwon really didn’t expect this to happen. What started off as just innocently hanging out as the two youngest members of Enhypen had suddenly shifted into Jungwon purposefully trying to steal away Ni-Ki’s attention. It’s not that he disliked it when Ni-Ki interacted with the others (after all, he loved them all very dearly himself), it was just that… Jungwon was a bit… jealous of it.

It began with their selcas together if he’s honest. It was just a thing they decided to do. Create a pose purely for them. However, Jungwon should’ve known that staring into someone’s eyes for so long as you try to get the picture _just_ right would backfire in some way. 

Staring into anyone’s eyes for an extended period of time usually resulted in either awkwardness or a crush.

Jungwon’s happened to be the latter. 

He noticed it at dinner one night when he asked Ni-Ki to pass him some sauce and Ni-Ki happily did, their fingers brushing only the barest amount. Now, Jungwon liked sauce as much as the next guy, but there was no way that was why his heart had suddenly started pounding, right?

Maybe there was something wrong with him, he thought to himself as his hand trembled just a touch too much, spilling some of the sauce onto the table. Ni-Ki who was next to him quickly leaned over to help him clean it up, putting his head right in front of Jungwon’s face in the process and yeah--that was Ni-Ki causing his heart to beat like that.

The second time was when they were all watching a movie together and Jungwon started shivering from where he sat on the floor against the couch. Ni-Ki had noticed and quickly removed his hoodie to let Jungwon wear it, stating that he was kind of warm anyway so he didn’t mind if Jungwon used it.

Jungwon pulled it on and it was soft and warm and bigger on him than his own hoodies. It also smelled nice. He hid his face in it and tried to concentrate on the movie, but found it difficult as he fidgeted, a nervous churning in his stomach. 

The third time was after a particularly difficult day of practice. No matter what Jungwon did, he just couldn’t seem to get a move right. Jungwon felt he was a good dancer, but sometimes that just wasn’t enough. Apparently Ni-Ki had noticed his trouble with the move and stayed late with him, helping him until he got it right. 

Afterwards Jungwon hugged him, his arms wrapped tight around his neck, but it was a moment before he felt Ni-Ki hug him back, arms linked around his waist. Ni-Ki’s embrace felt warm and comfortable and Ni-Ki felt he could stay there all night, but eventually he pulled back, puffing out his cheeks as he felt the warmth rising to them. 

The fourth was a bit more… obvious. They were laid out on their stomachs on their living room floor together, playing a game on their phones. Ni-Ki kept swinging his legs over, lightly smacking into Jungwon’s feet who would whine and nudge him back, telling him to stop trying to distract him. Ni-Ki would just snicker and do it again, his foot dragging along Jungwon’s leg who huffed out as he lost, giving Ni-Ki a small push against his shoulder.

The maknae grinned then and pushed him back before reaching forward and grabbing Jungwon, his fingers quickly wiggling against his stomach and under his arms. Jungwon screeched, laughing as his face flushed and he tossed his head back. He begged Ni-Ki to stop tickling him, but the other would just make a face and shake his head until Jungwon was practically curled up against him, panting and weakly whimpering out laughs.

Eventually, Ni-Ki’s tickling did come to a stop, his fingers hovering on Jungwon’s waist who stared up at him, eyes a little wet from all of the laughter. Their faces were inches apart and only seemed to be getting closer before Jungwon realized it was himself that was moving closer and he jumped back, his heart pounding in his chest as he quickly excused himself from the room. 

After that, he avoided Ni-Ki for awhile. He couldn’t believe what he had been thinking! To almost kiss him that way… it would have ruined everything. 

But now finally here they stood, beneath the autumn leaves that softly fell from their trees and floated to the ground around them, all browns and reds and oranges. Jungwon’s face was slightly red from the chill, or maybe it was embarrassment as he stared up at Ni-Ki wide-eyed, realizing that he had just slipped to him that he liked him.

Ni-Ki was also staring at him, a look of surprise on his face and Jungwon quickly pulled up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose, trying to hide himself away from the taller boy. Jungwon felt tiny next to him. Ni-Ki was younger but he was already so much bigger and only going to grow more.

“Uh… hyung, what did you say?” Ni-Ki asked, clearly thinking that he had misunderstood the Korean. Jungwon didn’t really want to say that no, he had understood it perfectly, and Jungwon was just a dumb clutz for accidentally saying what he had said.

“Hm? What was that? I don’t remember saying anything.” Jungwon lied, starting to walk off only to feel Ni-Ki grab his hand, fingers clutching at his. 

“Hyung…” Ni-Ki began, bringing Jungwon to a stop who bit his lip beneath his scarf before slowly turning to look up at the other who seemed to be searching for what to say.

Finally, Ni-Ki seemed to decide, nodding to himself and then before Jungwon could even realize what was happening, Ni-Ki had stepped forward and reached up a hand, tugging the scarf back down around Jungwon’s neck. He then pressed his fingers against the underside of Jungwon’s neck who only stared at him, shocked and confused, before Ni-Ki leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

It was merely a peck, but it was enough to have Jungwon’s insides soaring, his heart practically jumping out of his chest and then Ni-Ki pulled back, looking as cool as someone who had just kissed their friend and groupmate could look.

“I like you too, hyung.” He replied, his voice a little more shy than his expression was letting on. “But I didn’t think you liked me. You pulled away when I tried to kiss you last time while playing games.”

Jungwon blinked and then he laughed.

And then he leaned forward and kissed Ni-Ki back.

  
  



	2. 2 - SunKi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni-Ki thinks Sunoo is very pretty when he's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for user: Tadashikawa who asked for SunKi and their only requirement being that it was a non-established relationship! So I hope you enjoy this little pre-romance thing that I wrote~
> 
> And for everyone else, I also hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Remember, requests (for any ship or any age appropriate prompt) IS welcome and encouraged! Is there a ship you really want a story about or a prompt (even if it's just a line) you want to read about? Let me know <3

The rain pitter-pattered against the roof outside. Grey clouds rolled across the sky and Ni-Ki could easily see out the window from his vantage point, but he couldn’t get up to go any closer. Sunoo was on his lap, sleeping.

It was one of their days off and while the others had chosen to go out and have some fun despite the rainy weather, Sunoo and Ni-Ki had opted to stay indoors by themselves, more than eager to have the dorm free of others. They played a few games and then settled down on the couch and turned on a movie and it was fine for the most part, Ni-Ki was fine with it all until Sunoo hyung had leaned against his shoulder, clearly tired.

Ni-Ki had tried his best to look down at his friend whose eyes were drooping closed, before he’d blink, yawn, and open them widely again, murmuring something about how he wasn’t tired. Ni-ki could only give a smile, quietly trying to tell him it was okay to sleep. Eventually, the other gave in and lowered himself down against Ni-Ki’s thigh, his hair lightly falling over his eyes, mouth just barely open as he slept.

He could hear the soft sounds of breathing escaping the other, his right hand laid against Ni-Ki’s thigh, close to his face like a small kitten as he slept. Ni-Ki could only barely keep himself from stroking his fingers through Sunoo’s hair. It was fluffy and soft and quite addicting to touch if Ni-Ki allowed himself to, so he couldn’t allow himself to.

He might start and never stop.

But his fingers still itched and against his better judgement, his fingers eventually found the back of Sunoo’s head, twirling his hair gently around his finger before letting it go to watch it bounce back to lay straight against his scalp. Ni-Ki kept doing this, almost fascinated by the view and by the way Sunoo only snuggled into him even more. 

Ni-Ki wondered how the position could be comfortable. It wasn’t like he had particularly cushiony thighs, but still Sunoo slept on, his lips pouting outwards from the force of his cheek being pushed in by Ni-Ki’s leg. He could just imagine the red marks that would be streaking across Sunoo’s face when he woke up and had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep back a giggle.

Sunoo would be bleary eyed, messy haired, red, and cute. Exactly one of the ways Ni-Ki liked Sunoo best.

Not that there was ever a way that Sunoo was that Ni-Ki  _ didn’t  _ like. Ni-Ki just thought that was straight up impossible.

But, eventually, all good things must come to an end and Ni-Ki tried not to be disappointed as Sunoo blinked his eyes open, seeming to take a minute to realize that at some point he had fallen asleep. The older boy yawned and then pushed himself up, his cheeks which were already red from the way he had been laying turned even more red. 

“Oh, Ni-Ki… I’m sorry, I fell asleep on you… your leg isn’t sore, is it?” Sunoo quickly asked with a small pout, clearly worried that he had been making his friend uncomfortable.

But Ni-Ki shook his head and smiled, patting his thigh. “I have strong legs. It can handle being your pillow for a bit, Sunoo hyung.” He promised, but Sunoo still looked unsure, giving out a small whine.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep in the middle of the movie.” He huffed, his cheeks bubbling out as he pouts. “I’m sorry, Ni-Ki, I must’ve been pretty tired.”

“It’s okay,” He assures him again, looking over at the TV. “I turned it off anyway. It was kind of nice just sitting here, listening to the rain.” Ni-Ki flashed back to so many months ago, a moment that Engenes had talked about, when the two of them left I-Land after losing the battle, their hands laid against each other’s as they shared an umbrella back to the ground. 

Sunoo’s birthday.

“I guess that can be pretty nice.” Sunoo agrees, smiling a little as he looks out towards the window. “If we didn’t have to be careful not to get sick, I’d probably say let’s go play in the puddles. I used to like jumping in them as a kid.”

“So did I!” Ni-Ki exclaimed as if this was something huge that only the two of them shared. If he were to think on it, he would realize that many kids liked to jump into puddles, but it didn’t matter much because he and Sunoo hyung shared this. “I really liked going outside to play in it and even the mud.” He sniggered slightly. “I got into so much trouble from my parents.”

Sunoo made a slight face and shook his head. “I didn’t like the mud as much. Too many worms always come out of the ground when it rains. They’re so gross.”

“Pretty sure I ate a worm as a kid once…”

“Ew!” Sunoo exclaimed except he was laughing, his shoulders shaking as he clutched his stomach. Ni-Ki could only watch him with a small smile, pleased to bring the older joy in this way. “That’s so gross.”

“I bet I could’ve gotten you to eat a worm at least once, hyung.” Ni-Ki joked, nudging his shoulder a little.

Sunoo groaned and shook his head. “Yuck, no I bet you could not.” 

“I can be persuasive.” Ni-Ki disagreed, leaning a little closer and Sunoo looked at him for a moment before turning away, his face a little bit redder. Ni-Ki figured it was from laughing. 

“Sure you can, Ni-Ki.” Sunoo smiled softly and then stood up. “I’m getting hungry. Do you want something to eat? I can make us some ramyeon.”

Ni-Ki grinned and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great, I’ll just put the movie away first.” Sunoo agreed and headed towards the kitchen. Ni-Ki just sat there and watched him with a gentle expression, feeling as if someone was tickling his insides with a feather.

One of these days he’d make sure to tell Sunoo how pretty he is when he sleeps. 


	3. 3 - JakeHoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake hates coffee... but he really likes the pretty barista, Sunghoon, who works at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USA elections tomorrow and nerves getting to me, so I just really wanted to write smth cute and fluffy. Fun fact: I really don't like coffee shop AUs?? Maybe because I just... don't like coffee and know nothing about it LMAO This came about due to the fact my warhead candy tasted like coffee for some reason?? and then a prompt generator generated this prompt. Must be fate!! 
> 
> Please remember, if you have any requests, do let me know either here or on twitter @minkit578 !! <3

**#3 - JakeHoon**

Jake really didn’t know all that much about coffee. It wasn’t his thing. The different kinds of beans, the different creamers… it was all just a bunch of _stuff_ to him. It also doesn’t help that he really doesn’t like the flavor all that much, so why exactly was he in this coffee shop for the tenth time in three weeks? 

Yeah, he was starting to wonder that himself.

Except he knew why. He wasn't an idiot enough to pretend he doesn’t know why he was in this coffee shop for the tenth time in three weeks. Even as he sat, sipping at his coffee (trying not to obviously grimace at the bitter taste), he knew exactly the real reason why he was sitting by the window, back facing it as he looked off towards the front of the shop.

And that reason was one Park Sunghoon, coffee shop barista who smiled so kindly at every customer, never showing how tired he must be as he prepared coffee after coffee, dealing with rude customers. He was patient and nice and Jake could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage whenever he saw that smile, even if it wasn’t directed at him.

He had seen him around campus before, always hanging out in his little clique. The ‘Elites’ they called them; ‘they’ being the commoners like Jake. Sunghoon and his friends were cool and unapproachable, but none of them were mean and they were good at everything. They were just too perfect to be true. So they got the name ‘The Elites’.

But Jake had never really thought about him, any of them, much outside of what he had heard others say. That was until he had walked into the coffee shop one day with his best friend Sunoo who had been dying for a cup and saw him behind the counter, looking troubled while dealing with an insulting customer.

Jake didn’t even really know what was going on, but, without thought, had stepped up to defend Sunghoon, telling the customer that they could either quit being an ass or they’d have to deal with him. The customer snapped their mouth shut and glared, but took their coffee and went on their way.

“Thank you. You really didn’t have to do that.” Sunghoon had said, his voice somewhat quiet and polite. Jake had trouble looking away from the moles on his face. Had he always had those? How had Jake not noticed them before?

“It’s okay. He was being unfair.” He replied and Sunghoon just smiled more widely.

“Your drinks will be on me today. What will you have?” And though both said he didn’t have to do that, Sunghoon had insisted so Sunoo ordered his drink and Jake followed it up with something as well. 

When they left the shop, Sunoo looked at him curiously and said, “I thought you don’t like coffee?”

“I don’t.” Jake answered and then sipped at his drink with a smile. It tasted awful, but he drank it anyway.

And so here he was, three weeks later, sitting in the coffee shop he’d basically made himself a regular at despite his distaste for coffee. It was burning a hole in his wallet, but he still sipped at his coffee drinks, hoping maybe one day he’d find one he’d like that he didn’t have to grit his teeth through. So far, no such luck, but he wasn’t quite ready to just… not go to the shop.

Especially because Sunghoon had started talking to him more and more each time he came. 

They were short, little conversations. At first, mostly about Jake’s favorite coffee. He ended up having to look them up in order to bullshit his way through the conversations, but then it moved on to school. What was Jake studying? Communications. What about Sunghoon? Sports medicine. What year were they born? Both 2002.

Jake found they both actually had quite a bit in common and he really enjoyed his little chats with Sunghoon. But he wanted more than a little chat.

He wanted his number.

Jake had spent the last few days trying to figure out how to go about it as he sat there, making piles of sugar on the table in front of him (he cleaned it up, not to worry). His stomach felt kind of queasy as he thought it over, though he wasn’t totally sure that wasn’t the coffee. 

He couldn’t just go up and ask for his number… could he? 

That would be weird. Probably. Sunghoon would probably find him weird and tell him to leave and ban him from ever entering the coffee shop again and then rumors would spread over campus that Jake was some sort of weird stalker creep and--okay. He doubted that Sunghoon would be so mean to do any of that, but the anxiety over it was there and it was _real_.

So, no. He couldn’t just go up to Sunghoon and ask for his number. He needed to be _sneaky_ about it.

Maybe he could get Sunoo to do it for him. Sunoo was pretty shameless…

Suddenly, a cup was set down in front of him and Jake looked up, blinking at Sunghoon standing in front of him, his hands in the pockets of his apron as he shone brilliantly in front of the lights.

“I didn’t… order anything else.” Jake stayed, pulling the cup closer to him as he looked at it.

“I know. It’s on me.” Sunghoon assured and then, with a small, amused smile he said, “It’s just hot chocolate.” He then leaned forward and whispered. “I know you don’t like coffee.”

Jake could feel warmth appear on his cheeks, working its way up to the tips of his ears and he cleared his throat, tightening his hand around the warm cup of hot chocolate. “How could you tell?”

“Well, every time you come in here, it takes you almost an hour just to finish one cup. I was wondering when you’d figure out we sell hot chocolate and tea too.” Jake just blinked because he honestly hadn’t thought of that and Sunghoon bit down on his lip, trying to stop his grin, but failed. He grinned and he laughed and it was honestly one of the most beautiful sounds that Jake had ever heard.

“Oh, so you could have put me out of my misery sooner than by telling me that, but you didn’t.” He fired back, hoping that Sunghoon knew Jake wasn’t angry about it.

Sunghoon just sniggered, raising a brow at him. “I could have, but it was funny seeing you try to swallow down all that coffee you hate so much.”

Jake grinned. He couldn’t help it because Sunghoon’s smile was infectious, and it was pretty funny, if he had to admit it himself. “Well, thanks for the hot chocolate. I’m going to remember this for next time.” 

“Or you can just stop coming to a place that’s clearly not for you.” Sunghoon suggested to him and Jake felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Well, I…” except he didn’t know how to reply to that so instead he just sipped at his hot chocolate, rich with flavor. 

“I…” Sunghoon took in a deep breath before pulling his hand out of his pocket. “I have something else for you.” He leaned over, placing a napkin on the table in front of Jake who blinked and picked it up.

“What…?” But then he saw the numbers written there in ink along with Sunghoon’s name and quickly looked up to the now embarrassed looking man.

“It’s my number.” Sunghoon gave him a small smile, biting down on his lip. “Your friend Sunoo told me that you wanted it. I need to get back to work, but call me.” Sunghoon told him, looking at him for a brief moment longer before heading back to the counter.

Jake just stared after him, his heart skipping beats and stomach swirling with nervous but happy butterflies. He had Sunghoon’s number and it was all thanks to Sunoo’s butting in. 

He would have to properly thank him later.

For now, Jake saved Sunghoon’s number, inwardly wanting to jump and cheer in happiness, and promised that he would definitely be calling Sunghoon later.


	4. 4 - JakeWon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwon is feeling anxious about being Enhypen's leader. Jake cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for not posting for a bit. I kinda got out of the habit of writing every day (oops) but I'm not gone, I promise!! Anyway, omg that INTRO!!! Wasn't it absolutely gorgeous?? And our Jungwon is the leader!! I'm surprised but so happy and he's going to be amazing! Anyway, I had a request for either a jakewon or a jakeseung and because of this new info and my emo feels over Jungwon being leader, this is what my brain did!
> 
> So this request is for yanggarden who asked for jakewon! (and don't worry, I have the other requests on a list and I will get to them, I promise!)

**#4: JakeWon**

Jungwon had to admit that, though he had spoken confidently earlier in the day, the longer the day went on, the more nervous he was starting to get. That queasy feeling so familiar to him the last few months due to anxiousness and nervousness was back in the pit of his stomach. He sat against the wall of their TV room, just staring at nothing as he tugged the sleeves of his hoodie down over his palms. 

He felt a little cold, but maybe that was because of the anxiousness too.

“Hey, JungONE!” Jake cheered as he walked into the room. Jungwon blinked, looking up and giving him a smile as his hyung dropped down onto the floor next to him, swinging his arm around his shoulder. “How’s our number one leader?”

Jungwon lightly scratched at his palm, glancing over at his friend as he thought about what to say. He didn’t want to seem like a weak leader, least of all on his first day. There was no reason to be stressed out--he hadn’t even _done_ anything yet.

“I’m okay.” He told him, widening his smile although he could feel it shaking at the corners. “Just thinking.”

Jake blinked and tilted his head, a look of concern coming over his face and Jungwon swallowed tightly. Had he not done a good job of hiding his worry? 

“What are you thinking about?” Jake presses, his arm squeezing around him just slightly and Jungwon takes in a deep breath, turning his head to look at the window where the sun was just setting over the horizon, casting the sky into pretty pinks and oranges. 

Should he tell him? They had all said to come to them when he needed advice because a leader couldn’t do it all on their own. And wasn’t it good leadership to be open to his group members?

Jungwon tucked his arms around his stomach and looked back over towards Jake. “I’m… feeling a little anxious about being the leader. Earlier I was confident, but I think it’s starting to hit me now just how much responsibility this is.” He confides, watching as Jake takes in his words.

It doesn’t take long for his hyung to cast him another smile however and Jake’s smile was so bright and calming that Jungwon at once could feel it wanting to take affect over his emotions. 

“You’re going to be a great leader. You already are a great leader.” Jake told him, leaning forward to squeeze him to his chest and Jungwon couldn’t help a small laugh, patting his friend’s arm. “Remember? You were my leader for I Need U.”

“I Need U lost.” Jungwon points out.

“But not because of your leadership. Your leadership was probably the best thing that we had.” Jake presses his hand against Jungwon’s hair and the younger lets out a soft sigh, relaxing into him. 

“You really know how to cheer somebody up, huh?” Jungwon stated, his eyes shining brightly at his friend who smiled back down at him, reaching forward to pat his cheek. 

“I mean it when I say you’re already a great leader and you’re going to be an even better leader in the future.” Jake promises and takes Jungwon’s hand, their fingers interlocking together, warming Jungwon almost immediately. “And you’re not doing it alone. You have me and the others. You have Enhypen, a whole team right behind you to support you. We do this together.”

“Together.” Jungwon agrees, taking in a deep breath before letting it out with a smile. “Together for as long and as far as we can go.”

  
  



End file.
